Ladies Night - One Shot
by Mommyzilla
Summary: Girls Night Out!


ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

I had intended to post this during the Fluff Fanfiction Challenge. However we experienced a death in our family, so I'm posting it now. There is an Author's Note at the bottom about the next story.

Thank you to Liason102 for the edit. Thank you also for the edit of Stormy Weather. I failed to mentioned that she was my beta for that one shot, for which I apologize.

* * *

Jason got out of his car, since his friends were currently parking he just leaned against the vehicle and waited. When the small group was all together they walked across the parking lot towards the building. No one was speaking, which considering Johnny was with them was pretty telling. Clearly he was just as shocked as everyone.

They stepped into the interior of the building feeling odd. The person manning the desk seemed just as unsure about how to behave as they did. This just wasn't how things normally went in the small harbor town of Port Charles. Without even realizing it a pattern of behavior had been established and tonight they had all been pushed out of it.

The group didn't need instructions, they knew exactly where to go. Even if this visit would be shorter than what they were used to. The trip down the hall was quick and when they stepped into the larger room a lot of heads turned to look at them. Jason scanned the room and relaxed when he spotted his wife sitting by one of the desks.

Coming down to police headquarters to pick her up wasn't how he saw his night going.

"I don't see the rest of the ladies." Johnny pointed out. Only Lila and Liz were in the bullpen He was going to be pissed if his girl was downstairs in lock up. Although that was a move he wouldn't put past the PCPD. They couldn't ever make anything stick to the guys, so using the ladies would be something they had no problem with.

"How exactly do we bail them out?" Cody also wanted to know where his fiancee was. "I've never been on this end of the process."

"We start by making sure we can take them home." Francis was not going to be happy if Diane spent the night in lock up. Hearing footsteps all the guys turned as Milo stepped into the room. At the younger man's nod they knew the ladies would not be staying.

"Morgan." Garcia had been fighting off a grin all night. It wouldn't be professional to give into the laughter that wanted to bubble up. Once he was home he was probably going to laugh until his stomach hurt. While at some point each man standing in front of him had been in custody, no one expected that to be true of their ladies. Especially not Morgan's grandmother. Lila was practically a saint in the area so to bring her in for a bar fight was one for the books.

The ladies wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for the fact that they had reports of gunshots. So everyone involved in the altercation had been brought down. Before they could get permission to do a GSR test they had to take statements, and tonight the detectives learned that the ladies were just as hard to crack as their guys. The first thing every one of the Morgan organization ladies said was that they wanted a lawyer.

The only person talking was Coleman, who had sat in an interview room and lied through his teeth. He stated that at no point was a handgun discharged in his fine establishment. While it had been renamed from Jake's to the Floating Rib, and gotten a makeover on the inside, it was still at heart a dive bar. It was just one that the hospital staff now frequented. Coleman's statement wasn't that surprising, he was a known friend of Jason's.

"Garcia." Jason addressed the detective. The mob boss was grateful that Taggert was no longer here. The ladies would probably be on their way to Pentonville already. He was also grateful that Lucky hadn't been put in charge of this case. There was no way Spencer wouldn't have used this situation to get revenge.

The fact that the upper echelon of the Morgan organization were standing in front of him, clearly uncomfortable, had the detective clearing his throat to stop the laughter. It had to be odd for them to not only walk in voluntarily but to do so without their lawyer. Who was currently in custody.

"Where are the rest of the ladies?" Francis wanted to know.

"In the interview rooms." Garcia pointed over his shoulder. They put the Morgan organization ladies upstairs because their opponents in the bar fight were downstairs in holding. When the uniformed cops arrived they had been briefly worried that they could be looking at the start of a mob war. Garcia knew that was not a worry. Morgan controlled the entire area and the guys of the ladies downstairs were not a threat to that.

"Who do we talk to about bail?" Johnny wanted his girl let go now.

"We aren't pressing charges against them. The owner has stated that reports of gunfire were an exaggeration." Garcia figured by the time they got a warrant to examine the bar whatever damage that might have occurred would be fixed. "So your ladies are free to go." He turned and nodded. "Give us a minute." The detective said walking over to where Mrs. Morgan and now Mrs. Quartermaine were sitting.

Jason didn't show it but he was upset. Since he didn't have time to get a report from Milo he was hearing details about the evening for the first time from Garcia. Knowing his wife and grandmother were in a room where guns were going off had his heart rate picking up. This was supposed to be a fun night out, in a place where they were safe. He even had guys there, but that didn't stop this from happening. Milo would get a report and tell everyone what went wrong. They would learn from this incident and make sure it didn't happen again.

* * *

Liz was waiting patiently for her husband to arrive. She and Lila were the only ones from the two groups allowed to wait in the bullpen. Although at first they had not been permitted to sit together. Liz knew that was so they didn't have a chance to sync up their stories. Which would have been an issue if they planned on talking. The detectives learned pretty quickly that wasn't going to be the case. Liz wouldn't even confirm her name for them. All she said was that she wanted a lawyer and then requested to make a phone call.

Even though she wasn't facing the door she knew the minute her husband walked in. The entire bullpen got quiet. It had to be shocking to see the guys from the Morgan organization walk in without an arrest taking place. Sliding her eyes over she looked at Lucky, who had been glaring at her since she arrived, and had to tell herself not to laugh at the look on his face. He had been grinning wide at her in handcuffs, and was now pouting that she was getting to go free when his wife was still in lockup.

Looking over her shoulder she gave Jason a small smile. With so many people watching they would not be putting on a show. While kissing, hugging, and touching in general all happened when they were out they did their best to keep their relationship private. Both had learned the hard way what happened when you didn't. That was why they crashed and burned the first time around, too many people sticking their noses in their business. However what they had was so strong it couldn't be denied. So after breaking up, and then each moving into other relationships that didn't last, they came back to one another ready to try again. Now they were married with a beautiful little boy.

Facing front again she watched as one of the officers wheeled Lila across the room. Edward was not standing in the group that was waiting for them, but he was probably on his way down. "How are you?" Liz asked her grandmother. When she lost Audrey because the older woman refused to accept Jason, Lila had stepped in to fill the void.

"I'm having a great night." Lila said with a grin and sparkling eyes. "It's been more years than I can count since I've been in a bar fight. They are as much fun as I remember. Of course we are now going to be in trouble, but that won't last long."

"Jason and Edward are going to say that we can't play together anymore." Liz said with a grin of her own.

"I'm game for sneaking out if you are." Lila's grin bloomed into a full blown smile. Elizabeth was everything she wanted for Jason. He had made some very bad choices in terms of women, but when it came to settling down he had gotten it right. Which really was all that mattered.

"It's hard to shake Renaldo." Liz said on a small laugh. The only reason he was off tonight was because the ladies were going to an establishment in Morgan territory and whose owner was Jason's friend. So the night should have gone smoothly. In fact the informal engagement party was going great right up until the other table started slinging insults. From there things escalated fairly quickly.

"I'm sure Emily or Caroline can give you some tips on how that is done." Lila told her granddaughter. "I wouldn't know." Her grin said that wasn't at all true.

"Uh huh." Liz said trying not to laugh. She looked over her shoulder again just as Edward walked into the room. "Looks like your ride is here."

Unlike the other men the patriarch of the Quartermaine clan didn't stay on the edge of the bullpen, he walked right over to where the ladies were waiting. "Liz." He said kissing his granddaughter's cheek before looking at his wife. "You've been a bad girl." He gave Lila a stern look. Or it was supposed to be stern.

"I have." Lila's grin was totally unrepentant. "Someone has to show the younger generation how it's done."

"That they do." Edward loved that Lila still had a daredevil streak. "I hope you took notes." He told his granddaughter. He saw a lot of his wife in Elizabeth.

"I did." Liz loved watching the two of them together. They were what a marriage was all about. The older couple had been by one another's sides through good and bad times, and were still going strong. It was a true partnership. "I now have some goals to aim for."

"Where is the rest of your squad?" He looked around for his other granddaughter.

"In the back." Lila told her husband. "We as a group are too badass to keep together. We might have overrun the station and taken control. So they had to separate us."

"I can believe that." Edward leaned over and gave his love a smooch. "Is Alice in the back as well?"

"She is." Lila didn't go out with her housekeeper/assistant/protection.

"Det. Garcia went back to get everyone else." Liz informed her grandfather. Just as the words came out of her mouth members of their party began walking into the bullpen. Grabbing her sweater she stood up. "I'm going to wait with Jason."

"We'll follow you over." Edward said manning the handles of the wheelchair.

* * *

"Hi." Liz said when she was standing next to her husband. "Thanks for coming down to get me."

"Are you okay?" Jason let his eyes roam over her now that she was closer. He didn't see any marks and he was going to try to resist the urge to take her to the hospital for an exam.

"I'm fine." Liz assured him. They were holding hands and she gave his a small squeeze. He was going to want details of just what had transpired over the course of the evening when they got home. "Hey guys." She got nods in return as everyone was waiting for their ladies.

"You okay over there?" Diane wanted to know. She was the first one to have come out from the interview rooms. If any of the ladies had been mistreated she would be filing lawsuits tomorrow.

"I'm fine. I was kept out here in the bullpen." Liz told her friend and Francis's wife. "I was allowed to make a phone call and even given some water."

"You can go if you want Jason." Johnny told his boss. "We have the situation under control."

"We're fine." Jason wanted to see for himself that everyone was okay. The door opened and John Zacchara walked in. "They aren't out yet." Jason told the younger man.

John just join the queue of men waiting. He was here to pick up his sister and his fiancée. When she said she was having a Girls Night Out to celebrate the engagement this wasn't what he saw happening, and frankly he wanted to know how much of tonight's issue was Claudia's doing. On his way in he passed Milo who told him why everyone was hauled downtown. His sister carried a gun and wasn't above shooting someone.

Kelly came out next and walked over to where Cody was waiting. "I'm fine." She assured her guy because the worry was clear to see in his eyes. "Only annoyed that my very first bar fight was interrupted." The doctor could be counted on saying something outrageous. "They didn't even put me behind bars." She said almost pouting. "I had to wait upstairs like I wasn't a threat."

Cody tried not to laugh. That was such a Kelly statement.

"Where were you?" The doctor asked Liz. "I'm gonna be annoyed if they threw you in the slammer."

"Lila and I were out front." Liz told her friend.

"Tell me you were at least handcuffed to the desk." Kelly requested of her good friend.

"Nope." Liz shook her head. Although Lucky probably would have liked that.

"We got no respect." Kelly just shook her head in disgust.

Emily walked out and went over to her guy while shooting a smirk at her brother. No doubt many lectures were coming. Some of which she might even listen to. "Hey."

"Hey." Johnny looked his girl over. "You remember to throw a punch like I taught you?" Now that she was standing in front of him clearly unharmed he could see the humor in the situation.

"I got in a few jabs." Emily said laughing. That statement was one hundred percent true. She had popped Lisa Niles a good one. The doctor would be sporting a black eye in the morning. Johnny had a one night stand with the whacko surgeon and she had been a bit obsessed ever since. After tonight Emily expected Lisa would be keeping her distance. If not the doctor would be getting another ass whooping. "I told Carly we would give her a ride home. Jax is out of town."

"Carly was there?" Jason looked at his wife. His former best friend was not someone he spoke with much anymore. Jax and Jason didn't really get along and in a move that shocked a lot of people when the Australian told his wife to choose she let Jason go. Honestly, it lead to them both having better lives so he didn't argue.

"She was talking with Coleman about renting the bar for a private party and we invited her to join us." Elizabeth explained. Once Carly let go of Jason it paved the way for the two women to become friends. The blonde woman had even apologized for being a factor in Liz and Jason's breakup their first go round. The fact that Carly's youngest son Morgan was the same age as Cameron helped the friendship grow.

Once Liz became friends with Carly, the other ladies had no problem with her hanging out with them from time to time. Liz leaned in and said in a whisper that didn't go beyond their group. "She kicked Sam's ass good and proper." The dark haired woman had gone to the hospital before being brought to the station.

"Really?" Johnny looked at his girl who just nodded.

"Don't act surprised." Francis told the group. "That was only a matter of time."

Sam had destroyed Carly's marriage to Sonny. The dark haired woman knew he was married but went after him anyway. Sonny being the himbo that he was fell right into her bed. That move cost him everything. Carly got her divorce, and a whole lot of money. Right after that Jason decided that Sonny was too much of risk due to his bad choices and took his share of the business and walked away.

Not even a year later Maximus took Sonny's territory from him for that same reason and gave it to Jason. Since the blonde mob boss already owned Crimson Pointe, after buying it from John Zacchara, Jason was the most powerful mob boss in upstate New York. Rumor had it that Maximus was preparing to give Jason the other two empty territories in Buffalo and Rochester as a reward for doing such a good job.

"Exactly who was on the opposing team?" Francis wanted to know

"Sam, Lulu, Lisa, Courtney, and Maxie." Liz told the group.

"Did Maxie and Courtney try to gang up on you?" Jason wanted to know. There were enough pairings that disliked one another in the two groupings to let the guys know why the fight might have started. Looking over he saw Johnny wince when Lisa's name came up. That explained Emily's statement.

"No. Claudia wiped the floor with Courtney. I really wish I could have recorded it." Liz knew better because that might be used as evidence. "Your ex-girlfriend let her mouth get away from her. Considering I have kicked her ass a few times already that wasn't very smart." Liz had been happy to let Claudia take care of that trash. Although it would have been more enjoyable to have participated.

"We should check on Georgie though." Emily looked over at John. 'She had words with her sister, after Georgie kicked Lulu's behind. Do not piss your fiancee off. I had no idea she could hit that hard."

"What happened?" Johnny was always up for gossip.

"Georgie knocked Lulu out with one punch." Diane said laughing. The newest lawyer in the firm had quite the haymaker. "I'm guessing Det. Spencer's sister is not downstairs with his wife."

"Maxie's heart condition is the only reason I didn't take a beer bottle to her head." Liz said letting her temper rise. The mouthy blonde had it coming. She had gotten into Liz's face over Lucky. Like Liz was even interested in him anymore. It wasn't her fault her ex was had trouble letting go when they first broke up.

Jason just looked at his wife.

"Okay, it was only one of the reasons." Liz amended her statement.

Claudia and Georgie came out together. John gave his fiancee a kiss, before turning to his sister. "You hurt?" He would start with Claudia and then talk to Georgie when they got home.

"No." Claudia just shook her head. "She wasn't even in my weight class." She said dismissing Courtney. Nikolas's wife was going to be hurting in the morning. The blonde had made a mistake of trying to go after Liz, who was dealing with Maxie. No one tried that crap with Claudia's best friend.

The guys all snickered. Their ladies were dangerous in a group. "Next time we go out we should leave the guards at home and take our ladies." Cody said laughing.

"This is the last time something like this is going to happen." Jason just shook his head. He would make sure of that tomorrow morning. "Go sit with Grandmother while we wait for Carly." He wanted his wife off of her feet.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Georgie said smiling. Her sister had tried to ruin the night, but her friends had been right there to support her. Maxie was not someone Georgie even acknowledged anymore, so she was surprised when he sister came over to the table. When Maxie called her a mob whore was when things went downhill. Considering that her sister sleeping with Lucky was why Liz ended the relationship with the cop, Georgie thought Maxie had no room to call anyone else out. He was single when they started dating. He'd been broken up with Lulu for almost eight months. Not to mention the fact that he wasn't in the mob.

"Is there something I should know?" Jason asked looking between his wife and grandmother. Both women had angelic smiles which gave him the answer to his question. "Grandfather would you like to help me?"

"No." Edward looked at his wife and dropped her a wink. "I like it when my Lila is a bad girl."

"No, we are not going there." Emily said putting an end to that talk.

Carly came up and walked to where everyone was waiting. "You okay?" She asked Liz who had been immediately separated from the group when they arrived. Having been the wife of a mob boss Carly was worried about how her friend was being treated.

"I'm fine." Liz promised her friend when she sat down. "You need medical treatment?"

"No. I'm up to date on my shots so even if Sam isn't I'll be fine." Carly said with a feral grin. She had been waiting a couple of years to get her hands back on Sam and when the chance came she made the most of it. "All the bruises will fade by the time Jax and the kids come home." They were in Sydney visiting his parents. Carly hadn't gone because of renovations at the hotel. "Get Jason to send that trash packing."

"Something tells me I'm not going to have to even ask." Liz was guessing Sonny's time in Port Charles was over.

"Who are we missing?" Jason wanted to know. The ladies weren't moving.

"Alice." Diane said doing a head count. "The last time I saw her she was showing the officer who brought us in the proper way to do a headlock. He was taking notes." The housekeeper had not gotten involved in the fight because no one got in Lila's face. "Here she comes now."

"Alright. Let's go." Jason nodded to Milo. The enforcer was staying behind to have a meeting with Cooper and to get a copy of the official report. Whoever fired that gun was going to regret it.

* * *

"How come we didn't stop off and get Cameron?" Liz asked as they walked into the house. Jason mentioned dropping him off at Steven and Olivia's before coming down to the station.

"Your brother said not to even bother trying." Jason locked up and took his wife's hand in his. "I think it's time you told me exactly what happened." Milo hadn't reported in yet.

"Okay." Liz used their joined hands to steer him to the steps. "Upstairs." When they stepped into the bedroom she kicked off her shoes. "Taking off heels feels amazing. Those are comfy but it still feels good."

"Elizabeth." Jason was waiting for her to get started. Asking questions wouldn't get him anywhere. His girl could shut down with the best of them.

"What?" Liz at him.

"I'm waiting." Jason told his wife, like she didn't know.

"Fine." She said reaching for the hem of her t-shirt and pulling it over her head.

"That's not going to work." Jason told her.

"It's been a long night. I just want to get comfortable." She said pretending she wasn't trying to distract him by getting naked. The jeans went next leaving her in her underwear.

Jason's eyes roamed over all the exposed skin and stopped on her stomach. She was sporting a small, but obvious, baby bump. More than likely that was why she was allowed to wait out in the bullpen. It was also why Liz had not been an active participate in the bar fight. She wouldn't ever do anything to jeopardize their baby. While he watched her bra was removed and he could feel his resolve about getting to the bottom of the altercation, before sex, crumbling. His girl naked was always enjoyable, add in the baby bump and he wanted his hands on her.

Liz removed her boy shorts leaving herself bare. Looking over she took in her reflection in the floor length mirror. Placing her hand on her tummy she rubbed her growing belly. About six months after Cameron was born they had both agreed they wanted to expand their family. They also agreed they wanted their kids close in age. They waited until their son was eighteen month before starting to try. It didn't take long for the stick to turn blue. Now they were getting their wish. Just like with the first pregnancy she was enjoying Jason's reaction to her changing body. He found her belly to be very sexy.

In the mirror she watched him walk over. It was no surprise when his hands covered hers. "You didn't have this big of a bump this early with Cameron." He said kissing her shoulder as his hands moved over her stomach. It was still too early for him to feel movement with his hands, but in his heart he could already feel their child. "The books said things happened earlier, but I still wasn't expecting you to start showing until closer to sixteen weeks." They were in the middle of week fourteen now.

Liz nodded almost purring under his touch. She loved his hands on her, but there was something about him caressing where their child was growing that just made her melt. She knew from experience that the bigger her tummy got the more intense that feeling would become. There had been no sickness, like the first pregnancy, so her hormones had her ready to go with almost no foreplay. Behind her she could feel that Jason was already hard and she pushed back against him.

"Behave. We still need to talk." Jason was quickly losing the battle with his resolve though. His wife was in his arms, without a stitch of clothing on, and ready to make love. Yeah talking could wait.

"Later." Liz said turning and using fistfuls of his hair pulled him forward so that she could kiss him. There wasn't anything gentle about it either. The hunger she was feeling was being conveyed as her lips moved over his. This kiss was all heat and passion, and Jason responded in kind.

She put her arms around his neck and his hands moved from her stomach to grasp her hips. He gave a deep growl as her flavor exploded over his tongue and pushed him closer to losing control. His wife always seemed to take him to the edge of reason with a single touch. The lack of air made him move his mouth, but he didn't go far. His lips moved to tease the soft spot behind her ear. The one that made her moan, and he wasn't disappointed when the soft sound escaped her. That sound just made him nuts.

"You have on too many clothes." Liz told him as she reached for his belt. Her hands were shaking however that didn't stop her from getting the leather open. Next the snap of his jeans was undone followed by the zipper being lowered. With a push she had them over his hips and pooled at his feet. "Take off your shoes." She was feeling impatient.

As he toed off his boots Jason pulled his wife even closer so that he could take her mouth in another one of those sensual kisses. Her lips always drew him. Her smile had been one of the things he couldn't forget after they met for the first time. The first time he kissed her he knew that it was the start of a lifelong addiction. Once the shoes were gone he kicked away the jeans while they were still kissing. What made him pull away this time was Elizabeth's hand stroking his cock over his boxer briefs.

Jason's eyes closed and he hummed in delight. He loved that she wasn't at all shy about letting her hands go exploring. When she moved from over his shorts, to inside them the hum turned into a growl. Too much of this would see him exploding in her palm, but it felt too good to stop her right away. Aware that what was happening was very one sided he moved his hand so that he was cupping her breast. The soft globe was the perfect size and when he started a gentle massage he felt her tremble. A sure sign that she was enjoying herself.

His free hand moved from her hip until he was touching her center. "Spread your legs for me." Jason's voice was rough with his arousal. When she did so he stroked his fingers over her hard clit make her give a small scream. The hand she had in his shorts stopped moving under his dual onslaught, but that was fine. It would give him a chance to move back from the edge.

"You are so wet." Jason watched her body flush a beautiful shade of pink. "My fingers are covered in your honey. I love the way that feels, and that you are always so ready for me. Ready to have me take you. Hard and fast, or soft and slow."

"Oh my god Jason!" Liz had to grip his arms to stay upright. His voice was like velvet. She swore she could feel it move over her skin. Sometimes just talking to him made her achy.

"Which one do you want baby?" Jason asked teasing her. "Tell me." She was close. Now that her hormones had increased her sex drive he did his best to keep her satisfied. Just like he knew that she doing her best to make sure his needs were met as well. She never wanted him to feel like she was using him to scratch an itch. Honestly he didn't see that ever happening. He could have her all day every day and still want more.

"Fast." Liz wasn't in the mood to wait. "Now."

"On the bed." Jason said pulling off his shirt and then removing his shorts.

Her legs were shaking as she walked over to the bed. The man was just amazing in the bedroom. Jason had so many wonderful sides to him. A great husband, a wonderful father, a protective brother. But she would be lying if she didn't admit to loving the fact that he knew just how to make her scream. Often repeatedly.

Since she was on her back he took advantage of that. He placed a kiss on her stomach before making his way south. When he reached her center he opened her to his tongue. Every time he loved her this way he thought of the first time he did this for her, because as much as he enjoyed it this was really about making her feel great. Her mind had been blown because her selfish ex hadn't ever done it.

Jason didn't stop until his girl was screaming his name, and because he loved the way that sounded he kept going until Elizabeth did it again. "Hands and knees." He said when he was standing beside the mattress. Once her tummy started expanding they had switched to making love with him behind her. Not that this was the only time they used this position. It ranked among the favorites for them both. "Ready baby?" As he ran his hand down the length of her spine.

"Yes." Liz was more than ready to feel him deep inside her.

He lined them up and slowly sank into her body. This was one of the best feelings that he had ever known. When they first got together they used condoms and when they ditched them it was the only time he had done so. The pleasure never dimmed, sliding into her always stole his breath and left him with the feeling that he was where he belonged.

Liz hadn't understood what making love was all about until she was with Jason. Up until then she thought that was a just phrase people threw around. With Jason no matter what they were doing in their bedroom, or other locations, she always felt loved. She came to realize that there was another level than just the physical when his body was inside hers. It made what they were sharing feel that much more special.

As he was stroking deep inside her Jason curved his body over hers so that he was able to once again stroke the bundle of nerves at her center. He was riding the edge of an explosion and he wanted to make sure that she reached one more time. Her flavor on his tongue made him harder than granite, and now that he was inside her the tight muscles in her core were pulsing around him in an erotic massage. "Come for me Elizabeth."

"Jason!" Liz simply couldn't hold out any longer. She shook hard as he pushed her into pleasure a third time. She pushed back against him keeping the joy going.

When her muscles clamped down on his and she screamed his name he just let go. There was no need to hold back any further. She turned him inside out with just how much she made him feel. He was breathing hard and his heart was thundering in his chest as his hips kept pumping until he had nothing left.

As he came back to earth Jason wrapped an arm around Elizabeth to keep her from slumping down to the bed. Gently he separated them before taking them both to the mattress so that his body was cradling hers. "Okay?"

"Fantastic." Liz said letting herself relax. She turned so that she was able to put her head on his shoulder. With Cameron out of the house there was no need to get up and put on pajamas. Nights where she got to feel all of his skin against hers were the best.

Jason took a moment to let his breathing return to normal. "Now that we are no longer distracted, it's time for you to tell me what happened tonight." When he didn't get an answer he looked down and saw his girl was sleeping. "She totally has me beat at evading a question." He said laughing. Grabbing the covers he wrapped them up. They would talk in the morning.

* * *

"Come in!" Jason yelled so that the person on the other side of the door could hear him. He didn't normally have his door closed but he had been going over invoices.

"Got a minute?" Milo wanted to know.

"Sure, have a seat." Jason pointed to the chair in front of his desk. "You have a report about last night?"

"Yeah." Milo took the offered chair.

"Did Claudia get home okay?" Jason would start there.

"Yeah. Max was less than pleased." Milo said laughing. Max was recovering from a gunshot wound otherwise he would have picked up his wife himself. "Since we are talking about my sister in-law you should know the she didn't have a gun on her last night. I know that John was concerned about that."

"I'll pass that on." Jason told one of his two enforcers.

"So I got a copy of the police report." Milo put a large envelope on his boss's desk. Jason would probably read it later. "According to Sam, Carly started the fight. Courtney claims that Claudia caused the fight. Lisa blamed Emily. Lulu pointed the finger at Georgie, and Maxie gave an Oscar worthy performance to convince the cops that Liz was behind the fight."

Jason just shook his head. With this particular mixing of ladies it was almost guaranteed that something was going to happen. Especially with Carly and Sam in the same room. Those two already had a few fights under their belts. Including on at the courthouse when Carly won full custody of Michael and Morgan, and Sonny had his parental rights revoked. "What did Coleman say?"

Milo grinned. "He said that Maxie started the drama. She was trash talking Mrs. M and Georgie pretty hard, but wasn't getting a bite from our ladies." He was glad Sabrina had to work last night. She couldn't stand Maxie either. "But Georgie's sister didn't throw the first punch. That distinction goes to Lisa. She went after your sister because Emily made a remark about Lisa losing Patrick to Robin."

"Maxie was up Liz's face at that point and Courtney decided that would be a good time to go after your wife. Claudia was not having any of that, so she popped Sonny's sister one. There are pictures in the folder by the way. From that point on it was chaos. Our guys that were there had no chance of stopping it." Milo was grinning retelling the story. The ladies had done the organization proud. "They did a fair amount of damage, and well you know what happens when two people start fighting in a bar."

"Others decide they may as well go at it too." Jason did indeed know how that worked. "We sent a crew to repair the damage overnight. Why could our ladies leave, but the others had to stay?"

Milo's grin got wider. "Our ladies didn't resist arrest. When the cops showed up everyone from our crew went along peacefully. They didn't have to worry about being hit or anything while they were obeying the cops because most of the other group was down by that point. Maxie's mouth got her group in trouble. She started screaming about her uncle being the former commissioner and that her husband was on the force. She refused to go with them so she ended up in handcuffs. Which caused the other ladies she was with to start yelling about unfair treatment, and they got cuffed as well."

"Except for Sam?" Jason was happy that he had rejected the dark haired woman's advances. They encountered her during a summit with the other families in New Jersey. She hit on him first before moving onto Sonny. Showing up pregnant ensured that not only would he give her more attention, but it had been the final nail in Sonny and Carly's marriage.

"Sam was cuffed. She, and Lulu who wasn't cuffed, just made a side trip to the hospital. I'm sure Sonny and Jax will have a run in at some point over this." Milo was glad that they wouldn't be getting involved with that. Once Sonny was kicked out of the mob, Jason had broken off all contact with him. Not that they did much interacting after the blonde mob boss ended their partnership.

"I'm actually going to go see Sonny. I should probably do it now before Jax returns to the city." Jason had some advice for his former partner. If Sonny was smart he would take it. Jason put the envelope Milo gave him in the desk and locked the drawer. "You can come with me."

"Sure thing." Milo was Jason's guard anyway.

"Was a gun actually discharged last night?" Jason asked as they walked down to his car.

"Yup." Milo started grinning again. "I'll tell you that story on the drive over."

* * *

"This will hopefully not take very long." Liz just needed to pick up a few things.

"Take your time." Renaldo said scanning the area.

Liz just snorted before laughing. "I hate shopping. Almost as much as you guys hate me going shopping." She said calling him out. "I let the runners do most of it these days, there are just some items I need to get myself." Having improved in the kitchen Liz was now extremely fussy about her fruits and veggies. She blamed Francis, who had been her culinary instructor.

"Are you going to the studio today?" Renaldo didn't request an advance schedule unless they were leaving the city. Liz was easy to guard so he didn't feel the need to micromanage where she went.

"I am. Once we drop off today's harvest." She said looking over the bananas. They were out and it was impossible to get Cameron to eat oatmeal without them. The boy was as stubborn as his father. She swore she could occasionally see delight in his bright blue eyes when he refused to eat. "I was thinking of hitting up the fishmonger and seeing what was fresh." Now that she was pregnant she didn't eat much seafood, but from time to time it was a nice change of pace.

"I might get something myself." Renaldo could store his purchase in Liz's refrigerator until his shift was over.

"That reminds me, can I have your Paella recipe?" Liz asked making her selection and putting it in the small basket. Like Francis she rarely shopped at the supermarket. Port Charles had a lot of artisan shops where you could get locally sourced items. She was a regular these days. Shopping in the smaller stores had the bonus of relaxing the guys, the larger supermarket had too many people for their liking. The only issue was if Sonny was shopping at the same time, she simply ignored him and he did the same with her.

"I'll type it up and send you an email when we are at the studio." Renaldo knew it by heart. The bell jingled signaling the door was opening and he waited to see if the newest arrival was going to cause problems. He was guessing yes.

Liz looked over and simply handed the basket to her guard. Normally she wouldn't do such a thing but her hands needed to be free for this. "Maxie." No point in pretending the other woman wasn't standing there.

"I spent the night in jail because of you." The blonde hissed.

"You spent the night in jail because you are a loud mouthed bitch." Liz corrected the erroneous statement. Last night she had left another reason she hadn't knocked Maxie on her ass off the list. The annoying harpy was Georgie's sister. The siblings had a really bad relationship, the final straw had been Maxie chasing after Lucky. Liz went out of her way to not add any drama. If the blonde didn't shut her mouth Liz couldn't guarantee that part two of the bar fight wasn't going to happen today.

"You're just jealous because Lucky chose me!" Maxie threw out.

"I'm the one who ended that relationship. Not something I regret. You wanted him and now you have him. But if he cheated on me there is a really good chance he'll cheat on you too. If he hasn't already done so." Liz didn't give Lucky any room in her brain so she had no clue what her ex was up to. It was rare for them to run into one another and when they did her guards discouraged Lucky from attempting contact. She was grateful everyday though that she cut him loose.

"Lucky loves me." Maxie said with a glare. In the back of her mind though she was questioning if that was true.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself? Where was he last night when you were spending the night in jail? I'm guessing he didn't go downstairs and sack out in the office to be close to you. Did he even bother to come down and say goodnight, or did he need to get over to his sidepiece since he had the night off?" Liz said with a wicked grin. She could see doubt in Maxie's eyes and was deliberately pressing on that nerve. "He only married you because Mac made him."

Maxie had heard enough. She swung out in her anger, only to be stopped. Her marriage to Lucky began going downhill within a month of the ceremony. A teenaged crush had roared back to life when he started flirting with her while dating Liz. Maxie had eaten up the attention. Bad choices littered her past and that had been just another one. When the affair was outed instead of being contrite she had gloated with what she saw as a victory.

To ensure he stayed with her, because Lucky had been trying to find a way to win Liz back, Maxie had deliberately gotten pregnant. Only to suffer a miscarriage because her body wasn't strong enough to carry a child to term. She wasn't that broken up, but she made sure her husband thought she was. He had been by her side constantly for almost three months then his attention started wondering, again. She knew the signs. Now she was certain he was having an affair she just didn't know with whom.

Liz read Maxie's body language and saw the tell that the slap was coming. She had her hand up caging the other woman's wrist before the hit could be delivered. "You walked away last night without a scratch, do you really want to test me now?" This was the only warning Maxie would get. Liz let her go and the blonde attempted to blindside her from the other side. It was another easily avoided blow, but Liz wasn't going to miss. She balled up her fist and landed her punch square in the middle of Maxie's face.

"OW!" Maxie screamed in pain as her hands flew up to protect herself from another hit and to try to staunch the blood flowing from her nose.

Normally Liz would follow that up with a blow to the stomach or even the chest. Her training taught her to keep going until her opponent was down, but either one of those could actually kill Maxie. As much as Liz couldn't stand the other woman she didn't want her dead. The brunette looked over at her guard. "I promised Jason there wouldn't be any fighting."

"One hit is not fighting." Renaldo told her his opinion. The store owner was a friend of Francis's and hadn't bothered to come back. The grocer would say whatever they needed him to. Since they were the only three shoppers in the store, it would be Maxie's word against Liz's as to what happened. Renaldo was of course siding with Elizabeth. "Nice punch, by the way."

"Thank you." Liz said with a bright smile. "If I had gone to medical school like my grandmother wanted I probably could help you." She told Maxie. "I can't though so you should go get that looked at." The two black eyes that were forming proclaimed that Liz had broken Maxie's nose.

"Bitch!" The blonde spat out around her tears.

"If I hit you again, I'm going to knock out some teeth. You and Sam can go to the dentist at the same time." Liz said with a smirk. Carly had knocked out three of Sonny's current wife's teeth. "Go now before that urge becomes impossible for me to resist."

Maxie was standing there pouting, crying, and bleeding. Liz hadn't put up any resistance when she walked in to find Maxie in bed with Lucky. Nor had she said much in the time since whenever they crossed paths. Maxie had mistakenly believed it was because Liz was a coward. Now that opinion had changed. She could see that Liz was very much ready, and capable, of backing up that threat. All that silence had been because Liz didn't really care that Lucky was gone. Without a word the blonde turned and headed to her car. She did need medical assistance. Later she would send her lawyer back to talk to the store owner. Liz wasn't getting away with this.

In the aisle Renaldo put down the basket. "Let me see your hand." Despite what the movies showed it hurt to hit another person. A broken hand was not out of the realm of the impossible.

"It's okay. A little sore." She said flexing her fingers. "Will you think less of me if I say that felt good?" She asked grinning.

"Will you think less of me if I say she had it coming?" Renaldo would get his charge an ice pack all the same.

"Jason is going to frown at me when I tell him." Liz was feeling downright chipper. "I don't care though." She had to report it because Maxie was going to try to take legal action. It wouldn't work, but she was still going to go that route. "I kicked her ass!"

"Yup." Renaldo said laughing and picking up the basket. He would carry it from here on out. "We should finish up."

"Can we still go get some fish?" Liz wanted to know.

"Shouldn't be a problem." Renaldo took out his phone. Another set of eyes wouldn't be a bad idea. Just in case. By the time they left the store his backup would be here.

* * *

"Jason." Sonny opened the door to his former partner. At one point he had been an angry young man with nowhere to go. Sonny had taken him in and given him direction. Now the younger blonde was a mob kingpin. He couldn't even be angry because Jason's rise to success hadn't been due to backstabbing, it had been because of Sonny's lack of control. "You here about last night?" This visit was expected.

"I am. It's time that you go." Jason didn't believe in drawing things out. They were having this talk at the front door. Sonny hadn't invited him in and even if he had Jason wouldn't have accepted the invitation. "I let you stay because this has been your home for many years, but your wife has made it so you are no longer welcome in my city."

Sonny wasn't surprised at what he was hearing. Jason had been within his rights to tell them to go once Maximus made all his changes. It was rare that a former territory boss stayed in his former territory. Jason had made it clear that Sonny was welcome as long as things stayed calm. Sam's inability to behave around Carly made her a ticking time bomb. Some days Sonny regretted marrying his third wife.

"How long do I have?" Honestly leaving wouldn't take long. The plane had been on standby since he got the call his wife had been arrested, and why. Most of Sonny's holdings in the area could be sold off with him out of town. There was a good chance Jason was going to offer to buy him out, and the price would be more than fair. The blonde mob boss didn't let personal opinions get in the way when it came to business.

"As long as Sam stays contained, and you stay away from Jax, I'll give you a week." Jason told his former friend. Sonny was more than likely going to move to the island since it was still in his possession. As long as he stayed out of any territory owned by Jason things would be fine. Realistically Sonny could pack up and go today since he still owned his private plane. "If either one of you violate that then I'll send someone over to make sure you leave immediately."

"Understood." Sonny had considered leaving after losing custody of the boys. He already had no contact with Kristina. Alexis had told him the baby was his shortly after she married Ned Ashton. That meeting had ended with Sonny signing away his parental rights. It turned out to be good practice for when Carly made him do the same thing. Even though he couldn't be with his kids being able to see them helped. Now he was losing even that. To go against Jason's orders would be an automatic death sentence.

"You can't come back once you go." Jason laid down his final decree.

"There isn't a need to do so." Sonny didn't have a relationship with Courtney or her son. Even if he did the rumor mill was saying that Nikolas was taking his wife and moving to Greece. He was done with the drama. Last night had been the last straw for him. Courtney was the reason Nikolas and Elizabeth were no longer friends.

Sonny couldn't even say he was staying for his father. Mike no longer lived in Port Charles. Even when he was here the two of them were only civil to one another because of Courtney. There were no ties to the harbor town to make leaving hard. Plus leaving would get Sam away from Lucky. Sonny was pretty sure they were sleeping together, he just couldn't prove it.

"Have a nice life." Jason said and with that he headed back to his car where Milo was waiting. Getting behind the wheel he started the engine.

"How long did you give him?" Milo thought this was long overdue.

"A week." Jason pulled out and headed to his next stop.

"That's fair." Milo nodded. "He won't take that long."

"No, he won't." Jason was guessing that Sonny would be gone within the next forty-eight hours.

"He might have to drug Sam to get her on the plane though." Milo said laughing. The dark haired woman was addicted to drama and wasn't going to want to leave.

"I hear she's on some pretty strong painkillers." Jason just shook his head. "He can have her carried onto the plane while she's out." When they woke up outside of Port Charles he could then deal with his wife's massive temper tantrum.

"Carly next?" Milo wanted to know.

"Nope. Jax can deal with her." Jason was done his babysitting duties. "Nikolas." It was time Courtney left too.

Milo nodded again. His boss was cleaning house.

* * *

Cassadine was at his office and Jason had to wait thirty minutes to see him. Since he didn't have an appointment the mob boss didn't complain. He and the Russian prince never got along. Not even with Nikolas was dating Emily. That relationship had ended badly with him cheating on Jason's sister. Courtney's son Spencer was the result of that affair. Elizabeth had walked away from her longtime friend, something Emily nor Jason would have demanded of her.

Even before that Courtney and Jason had a messed up history. They'd had an affair behind AJ's back. Not something Jason was proud of. He had been angry with his brother for too many things to count and this was good payback. Courtney wanted Jason because she though it would bring her closer to Sonny. She would be a part of her big brother's world and he might actually pay attention to her. Only Sonny had been dead set against the relationship and demanded they break up. Jason came close to ending his business association with Sonny then. When the relationship ended Courtney married Jax, and that brief relationship ended when she slept with her current husband.

Lots of entangled histories had gone into the making of the bar fight last night.

"Mr. Morgan, Mr. Cassadine will see you now." The receptionist told him.

Jason walked into the office with Milo behind him. "Nikolas."

"There's no need for you to even say it." Nikolas told Jason. "I sent Courtney and Spencer to Greece this morning." She wasn't facing charges so legally this wouldn't cause problems. "I'm joining them at the end of the week. We won't be back." He had stayed in this country for too long already. He almost desperately wanted a relationship with his mother, enough that he tolerated a lot of crap from her other son. With Laura catatonic that relationship wasn't going to happen. He did manage to get to control of her care so he was taking his mother with him when he left.

Jason just nodded. This was surprising but it made his day easier.

"I would like to ask one favor." Nikolas looked at his ex-girlfriend's brother.

"What?" Jason wanted to know.

"Continue to be good to Liz. My family has been bad to her, she deserves to be happy." Nikolas could add his sins to the ones committed by Lucky.

"You don't have to worry about my wife's happiness." Jason said before turning and walking out. He had one more stop to make and then he could head back to his office.

* * *

"Where is it?" He asked looking into a pair of blue eyes the same shade as his while trying not to smile.

Lila gave her grandson an innocent smile. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Grandmother, Coleman ratted you out to Milo." The mob boss said taking a seat. "Of the two of us he is more afraid of me than you."

Lila sipped her tea and just waited. While Jason could out wait most people her silent game was much stronger than his. When her grandson started talking again she smiled wider.

"He told me that Alice picked the gun up last night after you guys were all released from custody." Jason's jaw had actually dropped open when Milo reported that it had been Lila who brought the gun to the party. Coleman had picked it up in the confusion that ensued when the ladies were arrested.

"It's in my lock box." Lila finally told him. "No, you can't have it. I didn't aim at anyone. I fired one warning shot into the air, and I aimed at the ceiling. That one shot was the reason no one was fighting when the police arrived." She was going to leave out that by firing that shot she stopped Lisa from cracking Emily over the head with a beer bottle. The doctor grabbed the bottle from the table they were sitting at.

Dr. Niles was about to find herself in a whole world of trouble. Lila did not take kindly to anyone harassing the members of her family. Sneak attacks like the one the doctor was attempting last night meant that whacko needed to go. Robin was going to help which meant it wouldn't come back to Jason. The plan got set into motion this morning when Dr. Niles was suspended from work until she had a session with Kevin Collins. Robin was compiling a list of complaints from the staff. They were going to find their way onto Dr. Collin's desk and would no doubt become part of his final report. The one that would get the doctor fired. Once Dr. Niles was let go from the hospital, then Lila would really start going to work.

"No more shooting in public places. Especially ones where my wife and sister are. I shouldn't even have to tell you that." Jason gave his grandmother a look. "How long have you owned a gun anyway?"

"I've owned guns for years. I got my first one when I fourteen and living in England. Like most families we hunted." Lila filled in her history. "Your grandfather gave me my first pistol. Long before you were born." Her arthritis made it harder to shoot and at some point she was going to have to stop altogether. "I don't know if you've noticed, but this town is simply crawling with criminals." She said being cheeky. "A woman has to protect herself."

"What kind of gun is it?" Jason found himself rather fascinated by this side of his grandmother. He wondered what else he didn't know about her.

"Ruger LC9." Lila said putting down her tea cup. "My initials are engraved on it, in gold leaf because that's how I roll. The script font used is lovely. I used to prefer my Sig, but the lighter trigger of the Ruger suits me better these days." She explained to her grandson.

"If you need to feel safe I can give you a guard." Jason was trying to wrap his brain around the fact this grandmother was apparently well versed in guns.

"I have Alice, and my gun." Lila said with a wide smile. Honestly she never took it off the property before last night. The Floating Rib just happened to be in a very sketchy part of town. "So I don't need a guard."

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but have you ever shot anyone?" Jason asked her.

"Once. He deserved it." Lila didn't like to focus on her ex-fiancé and just what he did to earn that bullet.

Jason could hear in her voice that the topic was off limits. "No more bar fights and no more shooting guns in crowded rooms."

"I will abide by the second rule." Lila didn't plan on ever doing that again. "The first one I'm not so sure about. Alice didn't get to throw any punches and her birthday is coming up. So we may have to start one just for her."

"Grandmother." Jason gave her his best obey me look.

"Yeah, that is going to work as well on me as it does Elizabeth." The older woman just laughed at him. "Okay, you can go now. I have things to attend to." Lila had a board meeting of her relish company to get to. "Tell Elizabeth to call me. I want to plan another get together for the ladies. Alice we can go now." Lila waved to her grandson as she was pushed from the room.

"I'm not sure the city can take another Girls' Night Out so soon after this one." Jason said to himself as he stood up. His grandmother had totally shocked him today. He was going to read the report as soon as he got back to his office, then later he was going to ask his wife for her version of events. He couldn't wait to see how they differed.

* * *

It was four when Jason walked into his house. He had left work early to handle the very last thing on his to do list. Det. Lucky Spencer. While he could have had Cody or Milo do this, Jason had decided to keep this particular pleasure for himself. Spencer had a drug habit, they had known that for years and just held onto the secret until it became useful. He was also sleeping with Sam, and they had proof of that too. Sonny would put Lucky in the ground if it was confirmed, possibly Sam as well. In exchange for Lucky leaving those two things would stay secret. The man hadn't hesitated to cover his own ass and agree to leave. Cody watched Lucky drive out of town, alone, not even fifteen minutes ago after serving notice effective immediately at the PCPD. There was no word on what that meant for Maxie. The blonde woman's lawsuit wasn't going to happen. Maybe she would move to Texas to be with her mom.

Jason put his gun in the lock box and toed off his boots. Since it had started raining he didn't want to make tracks across the gleaming hardwood floors. It was quiet as he walked deeper in the house. Moments like this, when he walked through their home and saw the life that they shared made him happier than he had words to express.

He stepped over the baby gate blocking the bottom of the stairs and took them two at a time until he was at the top, where he stepped over another baby gate. Just one of the many signs that a small person lived in the house. He couldn't wait until the new baby arrived so that there would be two little ones.

Slowly opening the door he walked into Cameron's room and took a moment to watch his son sleep. Before his very eyes the little boy was growing and changing. Just last month his hair had been straight, and now it had a definite wave that Elizabeth said would more than likely turn into curls. Leaning over he gave the small child a kiss on the forehead and then put his blankets to rights. Closing the door behind him Jason walked further down the hall.

His wife was also napping. This had been common during the first pregnancy and now during this second one. Renaldo said that if Elizabeth wasn't back in the house by three-thirty she would fall asleep at her studio. Last week she had mentioned maybe building a small house here on the grounds and moving her studio there. It would put her closer to home and that appealed to her.

Jason's only worry was that she would be distracted. The reason he had encouraged her to have a studio space away from home was so that she was able to fully concentrate on her art. When she tried to paint or sketch here at the house something always got in the way. He didn't want her to feel like she had to drop everything and focus on them. It was why they got a nanny. So that she could go to the studio and work. His girl was an established artist and he was proud of her success. It was important to him that she be fulfilled in life. Not only with family, but with her career as well.

She rolled over and gave him a sleepy smile. "You're home early."

"I am." Jason walked over and stretched out on the bed. He gave her a kiss. "You don't have to get up."

"Yeah, I do." Liz said telling her body to start moving. Any minute now it would obey that command. "Mommy's nap time is over." She usually only took an hour. She had crawled into bed at three, right after Cameron laid down. That was early for her nap but her eyes were closing on their own.

When she started to sit up, Jason simply scooted over and put his arms around her. "I think Mommy has earned a longer nap today. Not only did she have a late night last night, but she spent her afternoon beating up annoying people." She had called and told him about breaking Maxie's nose.

"Sorry. I said I wouldn't do anything like that." Liz was relaxing into his warmth. She loved being in his arms.

"You said you wouldn't get into any fights. One punch is not a fight." Jason knew Renaldo would have stepped in if it was needed. Which it wasn't. "So you kept your word Slugger."

Liz just laughed quietly. "I will admit that it felt good. She had it coming."

"Yeah, she did. Georgie will probably send you flowers." Jason rubbed his wife's back. "I told Sonny and Lucky both that it was time to go. I went to tell Nikolas the same thing but it wasn't necessary. He was already making plans to leave."

"It was only a matter of time before Nikolas left." Liz's eyes were getting heavy. "He wasn't happy here. Maybe he and Courtney will have a better life in Greece." Which was where he would go. Liz didn't care what Sonny or Lucky did.

"I'm surprised you and Courtney had words last night. When our relationship ended we agreed it was for the best." Jason said bringing up what he wanted to talk about.

"She was drunk, and I'm pretty sure that she was urged on by Maxie. Courtney accused me of being the reason the two of you couldn't find a way to make it work. That you wanted me and not her. Which wasn't the case." Liz snuggled closer. "We weren't even really speaking at that time." It was after their breakup. They didn't find their way back to one another until after Courtney was married to Jax.

"If given a choice between the two of you I would not have picked her, just so you know." Jason made that clear. "You weren't an option. I always noticed you though if we were in the same area, I can be honest about that. However we were both seeing other people at that time and there was no indication that you weren't happy. Courtney and I should have never started, and you had nothing to do with us ending."

"I'm not worried about it. Even if she was staying I wouldn't worry. Sam leaving is for the best though. There is a real danger that Carly would run her down in the street." Liz said laughing. "Just so you know. I always noticed you too." She said giving him a kiss.

"Lila is thinking of planning another night out." Jason told Elizabeth and grinned when she started laughing harder. "I told her the city wasn't ready for another one so soon. Did you know that she owned a gun?"

"It's not like she's Annie Oakley riding down Main Street guns a blazing." Liz looked up at her guy. Lila's halo was a little bit titled now, but he still adored his grandmother. Just like everyone else did. "She only had it last night because of where the bar was located. To scare someone off if necessary. She only fired the warning shot because things were getting ugly. We were both behind Alice by that point. Other fights were starting to break out. We couldn't find a clear path to the door and after Lila took action the fights instantly stopped. Not long after that the PCPD showed up."

"I still told her no more shooting off guns in crowded rooms." Jason was enjoying the cuddling session. "If she lost control of the gun she could have shot someone. I don't want her in prison for murder."

Liz looked up at her husband in confusion. "Lila couldn't have hurt anyone last night."

"I know you trust Lila, but what she did was dangerous." Jason loved that his wife was defending their grandmother.

"Firing off a cap gun is not going to hurt anyone." Liz said patting his shoulder. "Well maybe if folks had started pushing each other and running out of the bar in a panic someone might have gotten hurt." She conceded.

"It wasn't a cap gun, it was a real gun." Jason corrected her error.

"No, it's a cap gun. Grandmother has two. The one last night is modeled on a Ruger, the other one is modeled on a Sig. Although I think that second one is broken. Anyway, Lila has it to keep the birds off of her plants. One shot and they all take off flying." Liz explained to him. "I've been over when she does it. Why on earth would you think the gun was real?" Liz wanted to know.

Jason couldn't help it he started laughing. "Because that was what she led me to believe." He hand been gotten good by his own grandmother. He also realized that Coleman hadn't actually lied to the police for them, just bent the truth some. Jason settled down, he was going to have to figure out a way to get her back.

"I got fish for dinner." Liz said as she told herself, again, to get up.

"I'll cook tonight. How about if we go downstairs and watch some television until it's time for me to get started?" Cameron would be up in less than thirty minutes and then they could have some family time.

"Okay." Liz got up and headed to the bathroom.

On the bed Jason just laughed again. Port Charles was never going to be dull place with their ladies around.

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for your patience while I was away. Real life needed my attention. Namely my eyes. However I'm doing better and I have good news. The first few chapters of my next story have gone to my beta! This one will be a Romance/Light Drama with a hurt comfort story line running through it. It was requested by a reader, all the info will be with the story. Thank you again for your patience.


End file.
